


I've Lost The Use Of My Heart

by melaninlouis (LouiseActually)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Car Accidents, Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, Hardcore Sex, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Injury Recovery, Lapdance, M/M, Mental Instability, Multi, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Weapons Kink, more tags to come, one of the boys die and its not harry or louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8292604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseActually/pseuds/melaninlouis
Summary: “He has killed sixteen fucking people, all the same way! Necks sliced, lipstick print on their cheeks, and a rose on top of their body,” Zayn exclaims. “We’ve gotten his picture and everything and no one has been able to catch him for 7 years, how do you think Harry is going to do it?”

 
 “Do what?“
   They all turn in unison, eyes wide and bulging. Liam swallows audibly. 
  “Harry, I’ve decided to put you on an actual case,” he stammered. “Have you heard of The Soldier of Love?”
 Harry bursts into giggles. “Quite a mouth full, innit?”
   No one laughs. 
 
or, louis hasn’t had real love in a while and harry is a rose with a gun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! This is definitely not my first fic, but this is the first fic I've posted so i'm a bit nervous. I would like to thank Val, Ava, Danni, and Maggie for the support. I would also like to thank Lauren for helping me when I got stuck or frustrated. I hope everyone loves this fic and I hope it reaches everyone's expectations.
> 
> The songs that inspired this fic are: Soldier of Love by Sade and a beautiful exit by Miguel.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

  
_"No place for beginners or sensitive hearts, when sentiment is left to chance. No place to be ending but somewhere to start"_ **\- Smooth Operator, Folasade Adu (Sade)**

 

-

 

Harry had always wanted to be a police officer.

  
It's all he talked about when he was little; boasting about how he was going to catch all the bad guys and how he was going to be the best cop in town. So once he graduated University, he'd automatically trained to become an officer. He had went through all of the works; even the hard stuff like actually shooting and aiming a gun. Though after he started his first job as an officer, all of the difficult training seemed to go down the drain.

  
Especially now, when Liam is calling him at 2 in the fucking morning.

  
"Liam, have you checked the time?"

  
"Harry," Liam mumbled, "I need you at the station within 20 minutes."

  
Harry groans before ending the call and falling back onto his pillow. Honestly, he loves his job, but for the last 5 years he has been woken up by Liam at the ass crack of dawn for things like petty theft and noise complaints. Five fucking years, answering noise complaints for the old lady on Dowry St, every fucking day.

  
Harry sighs, rubbing a hand down his face before hopping out of the bed.

 

When he arrives at the station, he really isn't expecting to see Zayn, Liam, and Niall in a heated argument, surrounding a manila folder.

  
“He has killed sixteen fucking people, all the same way! Necks sliced, lipstick print on their cheeks, and a rose on top of their body,” Zayn exclaims. “We’ve gotten his picture and everything and no one has been able to catch him for 7 years, how do you think Harry is going to do it?”

  
“Do what?“

  
They all turn in unison, eyes wide and bulging. Liam swallows audibly.

  
“Harry, I’ve decided to put you on an actual case,” he stammered. “Have you heard of The Soldier of Love?”

  
Harry bursts into giggles. “Quite a mouth full, innit?”

  
No one laughs.

  
"Um," Harry gulped," Why is he called The Soldier of Love?"

  
Zayn swipes a picture out of the folder, holding it up for Harry to see. "This man is called The Soldier of Love, because after he killed his first victim and fled, police entered the apartment only to hear Soldier of Love by Sade playing. Apparently, it was on repeat on an old IPod found in the kitchen. It's been the same for every one of his victims now."

  
"He's very pretty."

  
The picture shows to be more than 7 years old; the boy posing and smiling for the camera with a raised eyebrow. He didn't look to be more than 16, hair swooped to the side with a blush high on his cheeks.

  
"I'm glad you think so," Liam interrupts. "You'll be going undercover for the case. Make him fall in love with you, get him right where we need him and we'll take him out."

  
"Wait, make him fall in love with _me_?" Harry scrunched up his face. "How are you so sure he is going to fall in love with me?"

  
"Because he has a type." Liam snatches 3 murder scene pictures, handing them to Harry. They're gruesome; blood pooling around all three bodies, their slit necks bent at an angle. One thing that does stand out is that all three bodies are tall, lanky, with curly hair.

  
"About 10 of his victims all look similar. Curly hair, long bodies. The other six are different, but we are sure you would work."

  
"I could end up like those people," Harry mumbles, eyes trained on the 3 pictures in his hand. "You are purposely putting my life in danger."

  
"That is what being an officer is about, asshole," Niall yells. "Look, the case had actually closed last year since they couldn't find him, but I've been keeping tabs on him and I know where he -"

  
"What the fuck, Niall," Harry hissed. "We could get in fucking trouble for this, going through records and going undercover for a case that is fucking closed. I am not getting involved."

  
"Harry we may get in trouble, but imagine if we actually catch him and arrest him. That could make us famous!"

  
"Do you think I give a fuck about being famous, I would be putting my fucking life on the line for something that had shit to do with me in the first place," Harry fumed, throwing the pictures down and sitting hard into a chair with his head in his hands. It's silent for a bit, until Liam walks over to Harry, putting his hand on his shoulder. "It's not just you putting your life on the line. Zayn is going to be with you, and if Louis happens to find out about Niall and I then our lives will also be at risk."

  
"You just happen to fit the description of what we need to close this case," Zayn adds.

Harry stares at the floor for a while, before standing up and heading through the door into the night.  
-

 

Harry hasn't slept.

  
He's been overthinking this whole situation, talking to himself until the sun rose. He looks like a zombie when he enters the police station.

  
"I've thought it over," Harry says, causing Liam to turn around with wide eyes. "I'm in."

  
"Yeah," Liam breathes, gripping Harry's shoulders.

  
"But," Harry interrupts. "If he isn't caught or dead by two months time, I'm out."

  
It's silent, when suddenly the station erupts into cheers and high fives.

  
"We're gonna' be fucking famous," Niall yells, bouncing over to Harry and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I've got his location Harry, all we need to do is brief you and send you on your way. We'll keep an eye on you, promise."

  
"Several eyes," Zayn mumbles from behind a computer. Harry shrugs, flipping through the file on his desk. He sits and eyes the first page, overlooking the picture of the boy to see his name.

  
"Louis Tomlinson-" he points to the name with an eyebrow raised-"we have his name but we haven't caught him yet? How good is he?"

  
"Almost too good, he has about 10 names he goes by and none of our people can track him down without him already vanishing by the time we get close." Niall aggressively pokes the picture. "But I've found him and I know how to get to him without him knowing we are on to him."

  
"Him?" Harry says teasingly, earning a whack from Niall. "So, when will I start and what do I need to know?"

  
"Well we are hoping you'd be willing to start by tomorrow morning." Niall leans against the desk, reaching over and typing something in on Harry's computer. "He is going to be at this club, I realize he has sort of a schedule. Every sixth of every two months the guy arrives at the club before he vanishes again. We want you to go in, lure him, get him comfortable and we'll take it from there. Who knows, we might even get him on the first try if we're lucky."

  
"Don't tell him your real name", Niall continues. "Your name is Jacob Ren, 20 year old law student, your family lives in Germany, you have a job as a writer. That is all the information we are allowing you to give him until further notice, because we know you Harry and you can't improvise for shit."

  
"Heyyyyy," Harry drawls. "I do my best and you know that, don't be a dick."

  
"Whatever." Niall hands him the file. "Remember everything I've told you and remember everything on  the file, we're counting on you."

  
Harry grabs the file, giving Niall a fist bump before rushing out of the police station and heading home.  
-  
It's the first day of the mission and Harry has thrown up 5 times already.

  
"Harry you're gonna do fine. We'll have direct contact with you, you'll have a mic and I doubt he's going to try anything on the first night," Liam whispers in his ear as he empties his stomach for the 6th time.

  
"Liam...Liam, I'm going to die. He is going to kill me before you guys can catch him and the mission is going to be for shit."

  
Liam sighs, grimacing as Harry spits and flushes the toilet, "You're not going to fucking die, Harry. At least not while I'm looking out for you."

  
"I know Liam, I'm sorry." Harry spits again before hopping to his feet. "I just feel like I'm going to fuck up somehow and get myself either in serious trouble or killed. It says in his record he's fucking trained in Jiu Jitsu, how am I supposed to defend myself against someone who knows Jiu Jitsu, Liam?"

  
"You'll have a gun, Harry."

  
"That doesn't mean any-"

  
"Plus," Liam interrupts. "I will die before I let anything bad happen to you. You're my best mate, I would never risk losing you If I knew you would fuck it up."

  
Harry crumples at this. Liam and Harry have been best mates since pre-school and Harry knows Liam wouldn't put him in any danger If he didn't have a feeling that everything would work out.

  
"I love you, Liam."

  
"I love you too, bro," Liam claps him on the back. "Now let's get this show on the road."  
-  
They arrive in front of the club a few hours later, long enough for Harry to get his head straight. The front of the club is dark and lined with men waiting to get inside. Harry's eyes scan the front before he turns to Liam.

  
"He's not standing out front so he's either not here yet or inside. Do you want me to wait out here?"

  
"No, that'll look very suspicious," Liam hands him his fake ID. "Remember everything Niall told you, I've checked the mic and It's working fine, your gun is concealed properly, everything is ace and you can make your way inside."

  
Harry nods and goes to step out of the car before Liam stops him.

  
"Everything is going to go smoothly, Harry. I believe in you, also Niall has parked your car across the road just in case."

  
"Thanks Liam," Harry says before slamming the car door shut and making his way to the club entrance. He bypasses the men standing in the line, flashing the bouncer his badge, concealing it in the pocket on the inside of his coat, and making his way inside the club.

  
He roams around a bit, finally making his way to the bar when he doesn't catch any sight of Louis.

  
Harry taps the counter with his knuckles, signaling the bartender. A large, hairy man stood in front of Harry, only a counter between them. "What can I get you?" asked the burly bartender.

  
"I'll just, uh," Harry stood as tall as he could, feeling small in front of this large man in a strange place. "I'll have the house beer."

The bartender nodded, with a knowing smile. He could tell that Harry was new to this scene, and Harry could feel that he knew. As he waited for his beer, he thought to himself that there was no way he could pull this off. _If I can't even convince a bartender that I know what I am doing, how am I suppose to make a highly intelligent serial killer fall in love with me?_

  
The bartender comes back with the drink, setting it down on the table before walking away, eyes still on Harry. Harry flushes a deep red, turning awkwardly and scanning the club for his target.

  
It seems like an hour has passed as he sips on his now lukewarm beer. He is about to phone Liam and give up on the mission for tonight, when he sees him.

  
His target is in the back of the club, talking to a man who seems to be very interested in their conversation. He watches as the brown eyed man slides a hand up the cerulean eyed man's thigh, ignoring the cringe on Louis' face as he continues to ramble about something the man obviously doesn't give a shit about.

  
Harry  downs the rest of his drink before stalking over to the two men, determination in his eyes.

  
Both men look up as he stops in front of them; his target's eyebrows raised in curiosity.

  
"Hey _babe_ ," Harry drawls, smirking at Louis before cutting his eyes to the man still rubbing Louis' knee. "Is this man bothering you?"

  
The cerulean eyed man tilts his head, smiling up at Harry. "No _honey_ , we were just chatting." Louis pointedly pushes the man's hand off his knee.

Harry hums before squeezing himself in between the two men, prompting the brown eyed man to leave. Harry turns to his target who is looking at him expectedly, eyebrow raised as if he's daring Harry to make a move.

"You haven't bought me a drink," Louis smirks, resting his head on his hand. His eyes seem to bore into Harry's very being, it feels as though Harry is stripped of everything and Louis just _knows_. Harry's resolve crumbles a bit before he fixes himself. "A drink?"

"A drink." Louis confirms, "It's only polite to offer a drink to someone you're planning to proposition, right?"

"I guess you're right" Harry lifts his hand and waves to a waiter to come over. He wants to assert his dominance and control over the situation, so he orders Louis a fruity cocktail - without even asking Louis what he wants.

"How did you know I loved Sangria?" Louis smirked.

"Just a guess" Harry smirked right back, trying to maintain control of the situation. Liam and the boys had been profiling Louis for a long time, and they knew exactly what Louis type was: Tall, fit, charming, _aggressive -_ men who excelled in every corner of their lives. _He gets off on overpowering the Alpha,_ Harry thinks to himself, _Louis is naturally submissive and he gets some type of sick satisfaction in killing these powerful men._

The waiter hands Louis his drink and Louis takes a sip, turning to Harry and cocking his head. "So, what's your name?"

"Har-uh, my name is Jacob," Harry stutters. He can just see Liam, head in hands and cursing Harry for slipping up. Louis definitely notices, but chooses to ignore it as he nods, scooting closer to Harry. Suddenly uncomfortable, Harry keeps quiet.

"You aren't gonna ask for mine?" Louis puts his hand on Harry's thigh making him jump, almost knocking the glass out of Louis hand. "Woah, relax," Louis moves closer, lips almost touching Harry's ear. "Don't you wanna know my name?" Harry nods, entranced by the way Louis lips keep brushing his ear lobe.

"Louis." Harry shivers as Louis presses his lips against his cheek. "Now that we're done with introductions, do you want to take this somewhere else?"

This is not where Harry was expecting the night to go, but he's got to get Louis' guard down. He's got to get him right where they need him.

"Sure," Harry says, taking Louis chin between his finger. "My place."

-

They're making their way to Harry's car when Harry remembers that Liam is definitely watching and has to follow.

"Um," he stutters. "I have to make a phone call real quick, make sure my friend isn't home?" Louis opens the car door before looking back at Harry. "Are you asking me or are you telling me?"

With that Harry walks a few steps away from the car before speaking into the mic. "Liam, we're going to my place. I think I've got him where we need him."

"That's great Harry, but we can't just run in and arrest him, we need evidence first. We need him to do something."

"What, like, kill me?" Harry squawks. Liam sighs.

"No, Harry we promise we won't let it get that far. We just need something."

Harry huffs, hanging up the phone and stomping towards the car. He slams the car door when he's finally inside, sighing heavily before starting the car.

"Everything okay?" Louis says, curiosity lining his face. Harry smiles, giving him a nod before driving off. They are silent for most of the ride, the faint sound of Harry's radio and their breaths are the only things heard in the car when Louis speaks.

"What do you do?"

"Huh," Harry asks, eyebrows furrowed as he sneaks a glance at Louis. "You mean what do I do for a living?"

Louis nods.

"Well, I'm a writer. I write books and things," he says awkwardly, gripping the steering wheel. Louis hums and remains quiet until they arrive at their destination. The silence seems to get under Harry's skin; he feels the silence indicates that Louis is thinking and Louis thinking is not something he thinks he wants. He doesn't want Louis to think about how suspicious Harry is being. because Harry knows he isn't a good liar. He really doesn't want fuck this up, his first mission ever, and end up retiring at 23 because he can't stand to look any of his co-workers in the eyes. Because he couldn't follow simple instructions. This is his probably his final and only chance to prove himself, or even better, get promoted. He needs to get it together, sooner than later.

Harry realizes they're at his house and quickly parks the car. He opens Louis' door like the gentleman he is and they begin to make their way upstairs. It's once they reach the door that Harry realizes what is about to happen. He realizes he's just standing and staring at the door when Louis taps his shoulder.

"Are we going in or what?" He hooks a finger in Harry's belt loop while Harry attempts to open the door with a shaking hand. As soon as they're inside, Louis slams him up against the door making Harry yelp in surprise, dropping to his knees and quickly unbuttoning Harry's pants.

"W-wait, shouldn't we go in the bedroom?" Harry stutters. Louis looks up from pulling Harry out of his pants and smiles, "I'm quite tired to do anything else tonight, i'll just finish you off here. I hope you don't mind if I stay the night?"

Before Harry can answer Louis takes Harry's length in his mouth. Harry's knees almost give out in surprise, his hand reaching down to grip Louis' hair. Louis looks up and hums making Harry groan, low and guttural, and involuntarily buck his hips. He can feel Louis tongue twisting and swirling around his cock and can feel his imminent orgasm pool at the bottom of his stomach. He's embarrassed as to how fast he is going to come, but then Louis grips the bottom of his cock and pulls off.

"Don't come until I say so." Harry groans again, throwing an arm over his eyes as Louis swallows him down again. Breathing harshly through his nose, Harry begins to purposely buck into Louis mouth. He grunts as Louis lets go of his length to push his hips against the door. He licks up the shaft and sucks at the head, eyes burning into Harry's. The vibrations of Louis humming makes Harry curl his toes.

"Gonna come," he grunts as Louis suckles harder. Louis nods, bobbing his head a few times and sucking until Harry comes into his mouth with a cry.

Louis swallows, wiping the back of his mouth and pulling Harry's pants up as he stands. "Bedtime?" He asks with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"But-but you didn't-oh," Harry eyes the front of Louis jeans, which are wet and clinging to Louis skin. Louis shrugs, a shy smile on his face. "I get off on giving," he explains before walking further into the house.

-

Harry doesn't even remember falling asleep. He does know he was up all night, stressing and thinking about whether Louis was only pretending to be sleep so he can wake up and kill Harry while he slept. He remembers turning to face Louis, who looked so peaceful as he slept, and watching him. He doesn't remember closing his eyes and drifting.

Harry opens his eyes as he hears a small sound come from Louis, who seems to be already up from the sight of him sitting on the edge of Harry's bed with his back turned to him.

"Morning," Harry croaks, rubbing at his eyes. Louis doesn't turn around right away.

"Morning, Jacob," Louis whispers before fully turning to face Harry. At first he doesn't notice it, but when he does see it his heart seems to skip.

His gun, his ID, and his badge in Louis' hands.

"Or should I say, Harry Styles. Officer Harry Styles?"

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @ endit2k16!


End file.
